Podróże Gulliwera/List
Jeżeli się kiedy sposobność nadarzy, to mam nadzieję, ze nie omieszkasz publicznie oświadczyć, iż tylko na Twoje usilne i ponawiane prośby zgodziłem się błędnie i niepoprawnie napisaną historia moich podróży drukiem ogłosić, przy czym zobowiązałem Cię wezwać na pomoc kilku młodych akademików z któregoś z naszych uniwersytetów do uporządkowania materiałów i poprawy stylu, tak jak za moją radą uczynił mój kuzyn Dampier ze swoją książką pod tytułem P o d r ó ż n a o k o ł o ś w i a t a. Lecz jeżeli sobie dobrze przypominam, nie pozwoliłem Ci nic opuszczać, a jeszcze mniej dodawać. Zmuszony wiec jestem nie przyznać się do tego wszystkiego, co nie jest moje, a szczególniej do ustępu o Najjaśniejszej Królowej Annie, najpobożniejszej i najchwalebniejszej pani. Lubo ją więcej szanowałem i uwielbiałem niż kogokolwiek z rodzaju ludzkiego, powinniście byli jednak rozważyć. Ty lub który z Twych współpracowników, co sobie pozwolił usunąć ten ustęp, naprzód: że nie jest moim zwyczajem pochlebiać, a potem, że nieprzyzwoicie było stworzenie tego co ja gatunku chwalić przed moim nauczycielem Houyhnhnmem. Co więcej, jest to zupełnym fałszem, bo ja przez pewną cześć panowania Jej Królewskiej Mości żytem w Anglii i — o ile wiem — rządziła ta pani ciągle przez pierwszego ministra, z początku lorda Godolphina, a później lorda Oxfordu; tak umieściliście na mój karb fałsz oczywisty. A nawet w przedstawieniu Akademii Systematyków i w niektórych miejscach mojej mowy do mego pana Houyhnhnma powypuszczaliście główne zdarzenia alboście je tak poobcinali i poodmieniali, że mi z trudnością przychodziło poznać własne moje dzieło. Kiedy Ci czyniłem wyrzuty w którymś z moich listów, odpowiedziałeś mi, że lękasz się obrazić władze publiczną, która, wolności druku ciągle baczna, wszystko, cokolwiek pozór ma przymówki (sądzę, że tego wyrażenia użyłeś), gotowa nie tylko zganić, ale i karać. Ale proszę Cię, jak można to, co napisałem przed tylu laty i w oddaleniu pięciu tysięcy mil w inym królestwie, stosować do któregoś z Jahusów, którzy dziś, jak powiadają, rządzą naszą trzodą ? Zwłaszcza że to wszystko pisałem w czasie, kiedym się nie mógł obawiać powrotu pod ich panowanie. Czyliż nie mam przyczyny dręczyć się widokiem tych samych Jahusów ciągnionych w powozach przez Houyhnhnmów, jak gdyby były to ostatnie bydlęta, a tamci rozumnymi stworzeniami? Prawdziwie dlatego tylko się usunąłem w moje zacisze, ażeby uniknąć tego szkaradnego widowiska. Oto, co uważałem za swój obowiązek, aby Ci powiedzieć, tak ze względu na Ciebie, jak i na ufność, jaką Cię darzyłem. Nadto wyrzucam sobie słabość moją, iż na prośby i fałszywe powody, przez Ciebie i niektórych innych użyte, zezwoliłem na ogłoszenie moich podróży wbrew własnemu zdaniu. Przypomnij sobie, jak często Cię prosiłem, kiedy chcąc niechęć moją przezwyciężyć powoływałeś się na dobro powszechne; jak często, mowie, prosiłem Cię, byś rozważył, że Jahusy są zwierzętami zupełnie niezdolnymi do poprawy ani przez naukę, ani przez przykład. Wypadki potwierdziły tę opinię, gdyż zamiast aby książka moja przynajmniej na tej małej wyspie pomogła usunąć nadużycia i zepsucie, jak miałem niejaką nadzieję, widzisz, że po sześciu miesiącach od jej ogłoszenia żadnego nie przyniosła z tych skutków. Prosiłem Cię, abyś uwiadomił mnie listownie, kiedy stronniczość i kliki znikną, sędziowie będą oświeceni i nieprzedajni; pieniacze poczciwi, umiarkowani i niezupełnie z rozumu obrani; kiedy równina Smithfietd zajaśnieje piramidami ksiąg prawniczych; wychowanie młodzieży szlacheckiej — gruntownie odmienione; lekarze — wygnani; żony Jahusów — bogate w cnoty, honor, wierność, zdrowy rozsądek; dwory i poczekalnie ministrów — oczyszczone z plugastwa; mądrość, zasługa i nauki — wynagrodzone, a ci, co wierszem lub prozą druk hańbią — skazani, aby za jedyne pożywienie mieć swój papier, a za napój — atrament. Po Twoich zachęceniach rachowałem na te zmiany i na tysiąc innych, które jasno były wytknięte w moim dziele. I trzeba przyznać, że siedem miesięcy wystarczyłoby na poprawę tych wszystkich przywar i słabości, którym Jahusy są poddani, gdyby choć trochę mądrości i cnoty posiadali. Wbrew jednak moim oczekiwaniom każdy Twój posłaniec przynosił mi z listem paki "pism, rozważań, głosów i uwag nad drugą częścią", w których mnie oskarżano, żem spotwarzył urzędników stanu, poniżył rodzaj ludzki (mają bowiem bezczelność przywłaszczania sobie tego nazwiska) i płeć niewieścią zniesławił. Poznałem zaraz, że pisarze tych ramot nie są z sobą w zgodzie, jedni bowiem nie chcą przyznać, ażebym ja był autorem moich podróży, drudzy zaś wmawiają we mnie pisma zupełnie mi obce. Musze także napomknąć, że Twój drukarz pokładł fałszywe daty niektórych moich podróży i czasu mego powrotu i ani roku, ani miesiąca, ani dnia nie podał dokładnie. Dowiedziałem się przy tym, że rękopis mój po ogłoszeniu dzieła zniszczony został; a że nie mam żadnej kopii onego, przesyłam Ci przeto niektóre sprostowania, które umieścić możesz, gdyby kiedykolwiek drugie wydanie ukazać się miało; nie zaręczam jednak za nie i zostawiam rozsądnym i zacnym czytelnikom, aby poprawił, co trzeba. Powiedziano mi, ze nasi jahuscy żeglarze mowę moją żeglarska uznali w wielu miejscach za niewłaściwą i przestarzałą. Nic na to nie poradzę. W pierwszej mojej podróży, będąc jeszcze bardzo młodym, uczony byłem przez starych żeglarzy i tak się nauczyłem mówić, jak oni mówili. Później widziałem, ze Jahusy na morzu tak są skłonni do przyjmowania nowych słów jak Jahusy na ladzie, którzy co rok prawie tak mowę swą odmieniają, ze ile razy do mej ojczyzny wróciłem, zawsze znalazłem starą mowę tak zmienioną, iż ją zaledwie mogłem zrozumieć. Podobnie, gdy mnie kto ciekawy z Londynu odwiedzi, nigdy się nie możemy zrozumieć, bo do wyrażenia swych myśli zupełnie innych słów używamy. Gdyby mnie krytycy Jahusów choć trochę interesowali, miałbym zupełną słuszność na wielu z nich się użalać, którzy na tyle byli bezczelni, żeby naprzód utrzymywać, że podróże moje są czystą bajką w mózgu moim wyległą, a potem nawet tak dalece zuchwałość swą posunęli, iż ośmielili się powiedzieć, że równie nie ma Houyhnhnmów i Jahusów, jak i mieszkańców Utopii. Wyznaję jednak, że co się tyczy narodów Lilliputów, Brobdingragu (tak powinno być napisane, a nie Brobdingnagu, jak to błędnie czytają) i Laputy, żaden z naszych Jahusów nie był na tyle śmiały, by je choćby w najmniejszą podać wątpliwość, jako też i wypadki, które o tych narodach przytoczyłem, tu bowiem prawda tak jest jasna, że przekonanie gwałtem za sobą pociąga. Ale czyż powieść moja o Houyhnhnmach i Jahusach mniej jest prawdziwa? Czyliż i w tym kraju nie ujrzysz tysięcy tych ostatnich, którzy tylko szwargotaniem i tym, że nie chodzą nago, różnią się od swych zwierzęcych braci w kraju Houyhnhnmów? Pisałem dla ich poprawy, nie dla ich pochwał. Jednogłośne pochwały całego ich rodu mniej by znaczyły u mnie niż rżenie dwóch wyrodków Houyhnhnmów w mej stajni trzymanych, ponieważ mimo całego ich zwyrodnienia uczę się ciągle od nich jakiejś cnoty wolnej od domieszki zła. Czyż śmieją mniemać te nędzne stworzenia, że się poniżę i bronić będę mej prawdomówności? Lubo i ja Jahu jestem, wiadomo jednak, że przez naukę i przykład mego znakomitego pana i nauczyciela w przeciągu dwóch lat (jak wyznać muszę, nie bez trudności) do tego doprowadziłem, że się pozbyłem tych piekielnych nałogów, które szczególnie w Europie w mym rodzaju są tok zakorzenione, to jest kłamania, chełpienia się, oszukiwania i dwuznacznego przemawiania. Mógłbym jeszcze więcej czynić żalów z tego powodu, lecz i Ciebie, i mnie nie chcę dłużej męczyć. Przyznaję, że od ostatniego mego powrotu, przez obcowanie z małą liczbą jednostek Twojego gatunku, a szczególnie z tymi z mej familii, z którymi związków unikać nie mogę, reszta tych złych zarodów mojej jahusowej natury znowu we mnie odżyła. Gdyby nie to, pewno bym tak niedorzecznego planu, jak chęć zreformowania rodzaju Jahusów w tym królestwie, nigdy nie był uczynił, lecz teraz odstępuję już na zawsze od tego urojenia. 2 kwietnia 1727 Podróże Gulliwera 00